<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>missing home by sashimii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533221">missing home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimii/pseuds/sashimii'>sashimii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Fluff, High School, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimii/pseuds/sashimii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just like in the movies, the jock has a crush on the nerd. matt was everything ryan wanted in a partner, he needed to have his hands on him as soon as possible, or he was going to explode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Magee/Matt Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>missing home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i haven’t written on here in so long. in news of having a matt factive, i decided it’s only appropriate to make this. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“watson,” ryan called out to his friend. “would you mind meeting me by my car after school?”</p><p>the much skinner boy whipped around, nodding his head. “sure thing!” he fixed his black glasses that nearly fitted perfectly on his face, maybe he should get them tightened more.</p><p>”cool,” he looked around nervously. his closer friends clowned him for hanging out with someone like matt, it was a dick move, and he hated them, but leaving the friend group would put him in deep shit. “talk to you then.” he waved slightly and turned around, walking to his next class.</p><p>”see ya!” matt bounced lightly, a blush creeped onto his face, staining itself into his cheeks and probably staying until he met with ryan. he turned back around and walked to his next period, looking down slightly, not wanting to bring attention to himself. it was embarrassing, having a crush on someone he had no chance of being with.</p><p>matt plopped down into his seat, he was in english, his favorite class. normally he would be on top of things, paying close attention and answering questions, but he was unexpectedly quiet today. it was because of ryan, of course, he was curious about the car meetup. he shook his head, he shouldn’t worry about it.</p><p>”matthew? are you paying attention?” the teacher called out to him, placing a hand on her hip.</p><p>”yes, miss, just deep in thought about the book you assigned to us!” he prayed the fake enthusiasm would get the teacher off of his back.</p><p>”would you mind sharing? we haven’t heard from you the whole class, you’re usually talkative.”</p><p>”i... uh... urrrghh...” he groaned. “i forgot, oops!” he threw his hands up, forcing a goofy smile.</p><p>the teacher wasn’t amused, and matt could clearly see her disappointment. he lowered his hands, looking away from her.</p><p>ryan’s situation was nearly identical to matt’s, though, he was in science and this professor was the biggest bitch ever. everyday, ryan felt like he was being teased by him, all because the he was his coach. </p><p>“i’m sure someone could answer this question, right magee?”</p><p>ryan lifted his head, “look, coach, i-“</p><p>”i-i-i-nothing, mr. magee. can you answer this?”</p><p>”i’m not in the mood.” he snapped. “i’m sorry, please, not today.”</p><p>”stay after class, we’ll talk.”</p><p>the classroom was filled with a hushed “ooohhh” sound from some of the students. it irritated ryan to hell and back.</p><p>he stayed in his seat once class was over. the professor got up and locked the door. “what’s up, ryan? is there something bothering you?”</p><p>”i’m surprised you care.” he shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>”ryan.” he sat next to him. “yes, i may give you a hard time sometimes, but i care about you. now, tell me what’s up.”</p><p>ryan sighed, his voice shaky. “i’m confessing to matt, matt watson, AND DON’T TELL ANYONE... please.”</p><p>”i won’t. you have a crush on him?”</p><p>”yeah, my “buddies” are gonna give me a hard time if they find out.”</p><p>”they aren’t your friends if they shit on everything you do, ryan, you know that.” the professor frowned. “i’m sorry if i’m holding you back from another class. everything will go great, good luck.”</p><p>”i have study hall, thank god it’s last period, but, thank you.” he got up, watching the professor unlock the door. he stepped out of the classroom and thought to himself. he could just leave, he’s a senior, he doesn’t have to stay for study hall. but the confession... fuck! it was all messing with his head.</p><p>matt’s last period ended in a flash. he was nervous, still, but there was no way of getting out of this. he ran to his locker, putting books away and grabbing those that he needed. he exited the school and walked to ryan’s car. to his surprise, ryan was already in it. god was he too slow?</p><p>ryan noticed him and unlocked the car doors, motioning him to get in. matt understood the directions and did what he was told. “hey, did you need to tell me something?” matt cocked his head to the side, smiling softly.</p><p>”yeah, uhhhh...” ryan made sure the doors were locked. “let’s... let’s get out of here first, i can take you home since you take the bus.”</p><p>”thanks! i appreciate it.” he beamed, making ryan blush.</p><p>he drove silently to the closest parking lot he could find. he didn’t want one of his friends to crash this, he didn’t need them to ruin something that was so important to him.</p><p>”alright, matt, please don’t hate me after this.” he laughed nervously.</p><p>”why would i hate you? ryan, what’s wrong?”</p><p>”you know what’s wrong with me. i like you, i’m a fucking faggot, dude!”</p><p>”oh my god.” matt’s mouth hung open.</p><p>”don’t say that.”</p><p>”no, i’m saying oh my god because i like you too, idiot.”</p><p>”oh my god.” ryan repeated after matt. “fuck, are you serious?”</p><p>”yes i’m serious!” matt whined. “i thought i had no chance with you!”</p><p>”oh come here-“ ryan pulled matt close to him, kissing him sloppily.</p><p>car make outs almost seemed like the foundation to a high school relationship. they felt so exposed, but at the same time they knew no one from school was watching them. they were lucky with that part, they wouldn’t know what to do if someone found out. how long could they keep this a secret? they wouldn’t even be able to tell you. all that mattered is that they were happy together, and they wouldn’t let anyone get in the way. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>